Talk:Underneath It All/@comment-4053765-20111203185553/@comment-3575890-20111205112845
^ Yay, EBay fans unite! Lol. @Innocence&Instinct I feel Bay is so misunderstood. She may act like a spoiled brat at times, but that’s due to that she feels neglected all the time. Before Daphne, she always felt like an outsider in her family, and now she feels that twice as much, seeing how well Daphne blends in with the Kennishes. Bay generally comes second to Daphne to practically everyone in her immediate life. To her, no one wants her; not her foster family nor her biological family. The recent revelation that her own biological mother chose Daphne over her, was the final nail in the coffin. I like Daphne, but she gets preferential treatment. Bay always gets the short end of the stick and then people question why she acts like such a bitch whenever she vocalizes how she feels about it. I even prefer Bay to Daphne because she’s a more authentic depiction of a teenage girl to me. Actually, I'd say the tables have turned recently. Whereas Bay is typically characterized as the selfish, spoiled one, I think Daphne is now acting it. I like Daphne and Emmett's friendship, but I don't see them as a couple. I feel like if they were to date, it would be on the basis of preliminary exceptions of that they’re both deaf. And that shouldn’t be predominant logic to base a romantic relationship on. I mean yes, Daphne and Emmett do have history together, and they obviously care deeply for each other, but must a healthy platonic relationship always cross into romantic territory? Some friendships are better left as they are, without the complication of romance to jeapordize things. They give off this vibe of being siblings more than anything else to me. But back to Daphne and Emmett both being deaf - I really think Emmett’s romantic feelings for Daphne originate from his former mentality about deaf-hearing relationships. Before Bay, he always believed the deaf and the hearing could not cohabitate with each other. When you take into account his history with Daphne coupled with the relativity that they’re both deaf, it makes sense that Daphne would look to be the most ideal dating option for him. But over time, Bay has opened his eyes to a new outlook on this matter and it’s a big step on his character growth. I like that she has encouraged him to emerge from his comfort zone. In turn, Emmett listens to her. Gives her his fully undivided attention and makes the effort to understand her. I also am disconcerted by Daphne’s sudden change of heart. It feels like Daphne is only noticing Emmett in a romantic light now, because he's dating Bay and Daphne sees this as a breach of territory. Would she ever have noticed him like that atall, otherwise? And even if her feelings are genuine, she realized his charms too little, too late. A sudden epiphany doesn’t give her the right to go after Bay's boyfriend. Besides, Daphne always comes first to Bay. Just once, Bay deserves to be first in someone's heart without being sloppy seconds to her perfect anti-counterpart. Even if they can't communicate in the most conventional of ways, they manage to connect on a level that doesn't require speech or words. Bay is perfect for Emmett in that sense, because she’s so intuitive and picks up well on body language. I think their personalities match up a lot better than Daphne and Emmett's do too, as they share similar interests and are both very innovative and passionate. I also prefer Bay and Emmett because it's less conventional. I just like how with Bay and Emmett, this show manages to exemplify a universal, albeit typically disregarded truth - hearing-deaf people can co-exist in romantic relationships. Whereas I think putting Daphne and Emmett together would just be counter-productive on that front.